soulsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishi Hirota
Ishi Hirota is one of the main antagonists in Soulsavers. Background Ishi Hirota was orphaned at a young age and raised to become an assassin by a cult. Specific details about her past are unknown. Personality Ishi is a loner. She cares only for herself and dislikes being ordered around, unless she has something to gain from it. She is selfish and narcissistic, and confident in her fighting prowess to a fault. Ishi is also decisive and observant, due to her many years of training. She prefers getting her work done as soon as possible rather than procrastinate, and dislikes waiting, due to the fact that she believes waiting is inefficient a lot of times. Ishi believes in logic and efficiency, and looks down on emotions, even though she feeds off them. She believes that feeling emotions makes a person weak and vulnerable, and therefore easy to defeat. Abilities * Throwing Blades - Ishi is proficient at many weapons, especially at ones that require throwing. She is precise and quick, whether with throwing knives, shuriken or poisoned darts, and unless the target deflects the blade or moves too quickly, she strikes ten times out of ten. * Close-ranged weapons - Although Ishi prefers throwing weapons, she is nevertheless just as skilled at close-range weapons. She owns many swords, but her favorite is the katana, due to her Japanese heritage, the light weight of the katana, and the sharpness of the blade. She is also very well-trained in using daggers to fight, and is fast enough to deflect bullets. These weapons are usually coated with poison. * Guns - Ishi is an excellent aimer, and can shoot at targets extremely accurately. However, she prefers using throwing weapons to guns, as she was brought up as an assassin and trained to be quiet. She thinks guns, even with silencers, make too much noise. * War Fans - Ishi has been trained in Japanese fan dance from a young age to teach her basics of movement, and so war fans hold a special place in her heart. She can use them better than she can use the katana (in which she is highly skilled). Her war fans, coated with titanium, are usually sharpened to a deadly edge. An added bonus is that, without training, one cannot use them, so there is a very little chance of anyone stealing her weapon, or disarming her then using it. * Martial Arts - Ishi is well-trained in many different styles of martial arts, including karate, judo, taekwondo, wushu, jujutsu, muay thai, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, jeet kune do, krav maga, capoeira, arnis, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, kendo, kickboxing, kalaripayattu, etc. * Gymnastics & Acrobatics - Ishi is extremely flexible and has incredible arm strength, allowing her to execute many gymnastic and acrobatic moves. She likes incorporating them into her fighting to make full use of her surroundings. * Energy Manipulation ** Energy Feed - Ishi feeds off negative energy spawned from disarray, sadness, anger, envy, fear, hatred, guilt and paranoia. These emotions help her become stronger and more powerful, sometimes multiplying her magic by 10%. * Fire Aura - Ishi can cause a halo of bright orange flames to surround her body. These flames do not affect her, but are normal flames to everyone else. The flames cannot extend beyond five feet of her. Category:Villains Category:Characters